


Like Father Like Son有其父必有其子

by Kagutuchi



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-21 21:57:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18125492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagutuchi/pseuds/Kagutuchi
Summary: 关于Bombshells炮火佳丽的三个续篇和补完，分别是：1.Like Father Like Son有其父必有其子，Ardyn/Noctis2.His New Secretary他的新秘书，Original male character/Noctis3.Little monster小怪物，Glauca|Titus/Noctis，Original male character/Noctis，Implied Ardyn/Noctis（标题都是瞎起的DBQ）





	1. like father like son有其父必有其子

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >   
> Noctis若要回顾前半生，他会发现有很多场景里都有Ardyn的身影。但Noctis几乎从未称他为父亲。  
> 

Noctis若要回顾前半生，他会发现有很多场景里都有Ardyn的身影。但Noctis几乎从未称他为父亲。

比如，他曾经以为Ardyn在那艘开往蛮荒之地的运奴船上选择了他只是一个巧合。

——比如，Ardyn让他杀的第一个人。那是个组织的叛徒。

“如果你能打败这个男孩，你就自由了。”Ardyn轻描淡写地对那个颤抖的男人说。随后他将一把上了膛的手枪交给了身边脸色煞白的男孩，又安慰似的摸了摸他的头顶。精巧的女用手枪在那双小小的手里显得如此笨重，“公平起见，他只有一发子弹，而你可以随意使用你身上的所有冷兵器。”

双腿发软的男人见状，抱着必然中枪的念头拔刀向男孩冲去。他想也许能在不致命枪伤的情况下将那矮小孩子的头砍下来。但只听一声枪响，男人的额头上出现了一个血窟窿，带着恐惧和迷惑交加的表情直挺挺地倒下了。

“太完美，太巧妙了，Noct。”Ardyn拍手称赞道，“你选择了一枪毙命，非常好。这样就避免了你完全不占优势的肉搏。”

男孩僵硬地盯着前方。手枪的后坐力震得他虎口发痛，雷霆贯耳般的枪声还回绕在他的耳边，男人头上冒着血的模样还在他的脑海里挥之不去

“如，如果……”他发现自己的牙根在打颤，“如果我没能打死他呢？” 

Ardyn笑着看了他一会，缓缓地单膝跪地，直到他和他的男孩差不多的高度，毫不关心他的衣摆沾染了污渍。宽阔的手掌轻轻按压着男孩紧绷的肩胛骨，金色直视着湛蓝，“那爸爸当然会解决掉他的，只不过场面就没那么好看，你也不会完好无损地站在这里了。”

——又比如，他的初次性体验也是Ardyn。Ardyn是他身体的开发者，测试着他的极限。

“深呼吸，Noct。”

少年压抑的哭声变得更明显了。他想逃，或者稍微做些抵抗。但他的双手被紧紧缚在背后，身体被异物入侵的感觉怪异又令人恐惧。男人的那两根手指仿佛又粗又长，在他紧张的肉穴里探索，“不行……我没法……Ardyn，这太奇怪了……”

“好孩子，你可以学会控制自己的，对吗？”男人说着又往里面送了一截，低沉的嗓音此刻就像恶魔的低语，“学会控制你的痛苦，表露你的快感。人们高潮的时候往往最容易露出弱点，尤其是当他们看到伴侣也十分享受的时候。”

润滑液和扩张逐渐起了作用，探索变得没有那么困难了。当手指无意中压迫到还未经刺激的前列腺，男孩瞪大了眼睛发出了尖锐的呻吟，阴茎摇摇晃晃地半硬着，兴奋地吐出了前精。

他感觉到Ardyn的手指退了出去，就在他以为这漫长的酷刑结束时，一个粗硬的大家伙挤了进来，重重地朝着那个点顶去。“我不得不说你真的很有天赋，令人惊叹。”Ardyn轻轻抚摸着少年的后颈，像安抚受惊吓的猫科动物一样压着他后脑勺的毛发，“感觉你的身体就像是……为此而生的，你觉得感觉好吗，Noct？”

他说不出话，睁着湿润的蓝眼睛，似乎还不明白这些怪异又舒服的感觉是什么。他不知道也没法反驳，灭顶的快乐将不知所措的他吞没殆尽。

在数十次激烈的交合后，Ardyn短暂地抽出性器，将瘫软的身体翻了过来，在对方还没调整好状态之前再次将凶器深深地埋进少年泥泞的穴里。

Noctis发出了窒息一般的叫喊。他甚至说不出一句完整的话，只能绝望又盲目地跟着男人粗暴的节奏胡乱呻吟。那个洞口被撑到极限，粗硬又如同烙铁般的性器在身体深处大肆探索着。好痛，太痛苦了，但是身体却渐渐不由自主地在追逐快感，阴茎在发着涨，被精水浇得湿漉漉的。他快要到了，“啊……啊Ar……Ardyn……我要——”

“那就来吧，”温暖宽阔的手握住他的阴茎，“爸爸在这里。”

仿佛是压死骆驼的最后一根稻草，在强烈的背德感的驱使下他猛烈地高潮了，泥泞的后穴紧缩着夹紧了被包裹的器物。Ardyn闷哼一声，在少年柔软火热的身体里缴了械。

双腿颤抖地大张着，大量白浊的精液从合不上的穴里 一副被使用过度的模样。除去开头那些不适的说辞，这孩子还从未在这场近乎强奸的性爱中提过任何关于放慢节奏或者更加温柔一些的要求。

“我再问你一遍，”男人温柔地替他解开绳索，轻轻地揉着男孩手腕上因为剧烈挣扎而留下的淤青，“诚实地回答我，你是什么感觉，Noct？”

他的孩子半晌才从初次高潮的余韵中理解了他的问题。Noctis颤抖着发出几乎难以辨认的回应，“感觉……太棒了……”他想要更多。但他的身体从未接触过如此激烈的性高潮，在餍足的喘息中沉沉地昏睡了过去。


	2. His New Secretary他的新秘书

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >   
> Noctis眨了眨眼睛，露出了痛苦的表情。  
> 

“这位是我新的秘书，Noctis。”Somnus赞许的目光转向一旁的青年，“Noctis，这位是准帝国王储Aedes。”

Aedes随意地扫视了一眼议员所谓的新秘书。从稚气尚未脱尽的那张脸看来，他应该不到二十岁；合身的定制西装在适当地方紧贴着肌肉。从他脸红着躲开了Aedes直视他双眼的目光就能看出来，他的确是这位企业家新找的“秘书”。

当晚他们有一个无足轻重的晚宴，无非是帝国人为了挥霍他们无处安放的财富而举办的社交大会。在晚餐后歇息的空档，在花园角落的一个露台上Aedes找到了这位年轻的助手。

“Aedes先生。”Noctis友好地伸出手与王储的交握，一抹羞涩的红晕飘上他的后耳，正好被月光照见映入Aedes的双眼，“您也是出来透气的吗？”

“我对你印象深刻，也非常认可你对此做出的努力。” Aedes带着微笑慢条斯理地说出接下来的话，“但你确实不是第一个想爬上我的床的狗。”

“我……不太明白你在说什么……”Noctis皱着眉头，一副被冒犯的模样。

“不要装出一副你很纯洁的样子。”Aedes说，“刚刚谈判会上，显然你桌子底下给我做了小动作；在交接文件的时候，你那点暗示，我还是看得出来的。”

这时候露台上有几个人似乎发现了这里的谈话，Aedes转过身挡住Noctis的退路，也避免让其他人起疑心。“我知道你们这些人接近我的目的。不是为了钱权就是杀人灭口，说实话我见得太多了……”

Noctis看着Aedes的手绕到他的背后，感觉到危险瞬间一股强劲的电流从他的后腰开始侵袭全身。他咬着牙试图摆脱致命的电击但是却全身无力。

他被人先手算计了，这周围的人包括几小时前谈话会结束后给他递饮料的，全都是Aedes的人。这是Noctis在意识完全被抽离之前想到的最后一个念头。

 

他感觉自己的意识就像陷进沼泽地，不断地想去拨开四处涌过来的软泥，却没有任何身体器官听他的号令；他逐渐能感觉到身体在被粗鲁地、节奏混乱地摇晃，逐渐感觉到汗湿黏滑的液体覆盖在体表。他的后背很疼，那块地方肯定被什么烧焦了，他想。

后来他又逐渐听到了肉体撞击的声音，抽插的水声，提醒他现在有人在做什么，或者他正在被做什么。

身体里重重地冲击让他艰难地发出无法抑止的呻吟。视觉逐渐恢复后，首先出现在意识里的是放在一旁的泰瑟枪，然后才是他被强奸了的事实。他想奋力挣扎一下却发现双手被一条皮带紧紧地绑在床头，已经勒出了不少血印子。

“噢，你醒了吗，”

Noctis眨了眨眼睛，露出了痛苦的表情。

“你的身体……太厉害了，多么美妙。” Aedes毫不吝惜他的赞美，抚摸着男孩精瘦的肉体，“看看这些老练的伤疤，精实的肉。你以为我会相信你真的是Somnus的新秘书？毫无疑问你是个杀手，Noctis……干，这甚至可能不是你的真名。”

“老天，”Aedes一边蛮干一边抚摸着Noctis汗湿的脸颊，“你在勃起，Noctis，我就知道像你这样的人在床上一定是个荡妇。”他的手指从脸颊滑到嘴边，看着男孩紧咬着嘴唇的牙齿逐渐松开，“你喜欢别人这么干你的屁股，对吧，你的身体在求着被我干…… ”

“是，是的……”他的尾音带着破碎的哭腔，不再抵抗了，“求求你更用力一些，拜托了——”

Aedes抬起他的膝盖窝，将这副身体对折到极限好让自己能插得更深，“把你这个婊子屁股夹紧，妈的，你的主人没有训练过你如何讨人开心吗？”

他想把脸埋进胳膊里掩饰放荡的那一面，Aedes见状狠狠地拧了一下他的乳头。随着操干的力度和速度节节攀升，Noctis的叫声越来越大，头颅高高地昂起，露出了性感的喉结，Aedes见状兴奋地啃咬上去。

Aedes感觉环绕着他阴茎的一圈软肉有收紧的趋势，Noctis就要到了。他兴奋地在青年即将高潮的同时伸出手，紧紧地环住他的脖子，“来吧，愚蠢的狗就只配得到最卑劣的死亡！你这个荡……”

Noctis呼吸一紧，就像是溺水的兽类一般从高潮处跌落。但是他太虚弱了，快感疯狂地挤压着他的脑子，只能眼睁睁看着世界坠入黑暗；窒息的叫声和紧咬的穴肉，无上的快乐刺激着Aedes的感官，以至于他都不知道这些感觉是什么时候戛然而止的，最后Aedes的身体无声无息地倒在Noctis身上。

Noctis的双手还维持在Aedes脑后的地方，手里握着一把精巧的消音枪；最后他不再支撑酸痛的双臂，深深地呼出一口气，任由它们朝不同的方向自由落体摔在床单上。

他神情疲惫地躺了好一会儿，呆滞地看了会煞白的天花板，甚至下身还保持着交合的状态。他慢慢将帝国王储的尸体推开，那人半硬不软的阴茎从那酸软的肉穴里拔出来的时候，他恶心地叹了口气。

一边捡起地上的衣服简单地擦了擦身上的脏污，一边从杂乱的布料堆里摸出Aedes的手机，输入一串烂熟于心的电话号码，无力地靠在床边。过了不久电话那头传来了戏谑又熟悉的应答声，“完成了？花的时间有点长。”

“……嗯。”他的嗓音就像一个走了音的破风鼓，“你说得对，他确实喜欢玩窒息式。但我没想到他居然也喜欢跟死尸一样昏迷的人做爱。”

Ardyn的笑声再次传了过来，“那你现在怎么样，需要我叫人去帮忙吗？”

“糟透了。”感觉到有精液顺着大腿流出来，他厌恶地换了个坐姿，咬牙切齿地说，“我差点被他掐死，Ardyn。”

“那么你现在确实还在那里站着跟我通电话。”

Noctis骂了一句不知道哪里学来的粗口，好像能狠狠扇一巴掌在他爹脸上一样狠狠地挂了电话，步履缓慢地走进浴室。操，他现在还半硬着，他得自己解决这个问题了。

至少现在帝国王储是他的兄弟Loqi没跑了。


	3. Little monster小怪物

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >   
> 尽管这么说并不贴切：有时候Ardyn和Noctis在某种程度上真的可谓是有其父必有其子。  
> 

“专注你的工作，孩子。”Glauca说着，一边调高了震动的频率，“除非你接下来的一天都不想要射精。”

Noctis瞪了他一眼，喉咙里发出了难过的呜咽。但别无他法，他只能更卖力地含好面前那根涨红的阴茎，直到能感觉到根部的毛发戳到了脸。他一只手配合着那张灵活的嘴，轻轻地抚弄着沉重的睾丸；另一只手也不能闲着，还要上下套弄着服侍另一根差不多同样粗长的男物。

他上身胡乱地穿着一件过长的衬衫，已经湿透了，露出苍白的胸膛；他的下半身才是真正的一团糟：双腿左右张开到耻骨疼痛的地步，跪在两个大男人身前，用双手和嘴服务他们；一根尺寸不小的震动棒和两三个跳蛋塞在他快乐到麻木的后穴里，末端都用皮带固定好防止它们滑出来，大量的润滑剂混着肠液顺着股缝滴落在地上，聚集成了几滩水。他的阴茎硬得发痛，但是它的根部被阴茎环束缚着，只能从被收紧的管道中一点点流出透明的预精，又痛又痒。但真正让他痛苦的是一波接着一波无法释出的快感潮，衣摆轻微的刮蹭都能让他下腹一阵紧缩，酥麻的感觉顺着他的尾椎一直爬进他的大脑皮层。

“你父亲对你的管教非常到位，”另一个被他用手照顾的男人说道，“但你现在是太过沉迷于交欢了，虽然在某种程度上来说也是件好事。”

如果Noctis不是嘴里被塞满到几乎没法呼吸，他就要爆脏话骂人了。这样想着他感觉嘴里的大家伙涨得更大了，随后果不其然地把精液灌进了他的喉咙。

“哈啊……”他的嘴含不住那么多精液，两颊和下巴还很酸，于是那些没能被吞下去的白液顺着他的嘴角掉在了地上，跟他自己漏出来的液体混在了一起。

“撑在沙发上，抬高你的屁股，”Glauca命令道，“膝盖不许着地，也不要让你的手做出多余的举动。”

Noctis照做了。另外的那个男人上前解开他胯部的皮扣，将震动棒和跳蛋从他身体里拉了出来，惹得Noctis发出一阵难过的啜泣。随后那宽阔的大手像在超市挑桃子一样拍了拍他的屁股，固定好他的腰，扶起阴茎毫无障碍地捅了进去，插入的瞬间还发出了十分让人脸红的水声。

男人开始摆动健壮的腰部，男孩在急促的喘息当中泄出断断续续的呻吟，快乐的泪水溢出眼眶，从潮红的脸颊上滑落。他的屁股离男人的胯部实际上有点差距，大部分着力点来自于紧掐他腰部的手（和那根鸡巴），脚尖堪堪点着地。

男人的喘息越来越粗重，冲顶的速度也越来越快。Noctis 的音调也越来越高，甚至无意识地伸出了舌头。

一只有力的手拽住了他的头发，虐待着他的头皮以示意他抬头，在Noctis还没来得及恼火之前一根半软不硬的阴茎拍在他的脸上。他知道自己该做什么，认命地把嘴张得更开，舌头灵活地抚慰它，好让那根爆着青筋的鸡巴变硬然后捅进他的喉咙深处。

他吮吸了有一段时间，身后的男人冲撞的速度虽然变得慢了一些，但是顶得更重，更深了。那男人快到了，意识到这一点Noctis不由自主地夹紧了腿，双眼兴奋地微微往上翻，阴茎跳动着。他也很想射了，但他不能。射精的过程被强制延长，让他在痛苦和快乐的边缘被来回撕扯得简直不成人形。

“你简直是个怪物啊……Noctis……”身后的男人发出了一句介于赞美和惊恐之间的话，猛地将抽了出来，精液一股又一股地冲刷着Noctis红肿的会阴和后背。与此同时嘴里的硬物朝他喉咙重重地一顶，在他以为Glauca又要射在他嘴里的时候，那根阴茎也抽离了他的身体，将浑浊的种子浇在了他的脸上。

Noctis闭上眼发出了如释重负一般的叹息。终于结束了，妈的，他简直像一个便宜的妓女，为了钱可以让不同的男人在他身体随意哪个部位射精。他现在只想用手给自己一个痛快的高潮，然后彻底地洗个澡，感觉脏得要死。

正当他要这么做的时候，Glauca用他铁钳一样的手轻松地握住了Noctis的双腕，“很抱歉，Noctis，”他一边说一边用空余的手从床上拿起一副手铐给男孩扣上，“这是你父亲的命令。”

“——什么？”Noctis睁大了他的蓝眼睛，“操，他不能这么对我！那个婊子养的杂——”

“注意你的语言。”Glauca再次确认手铐已经锁死，把不情不愿的Noctis拽到一边的空地，将他的双手举过头顶，挂在从天花板上垂吊下来的铁钩上，防止通过任何方式触碰他被紧缚着的还没有得到释放的阴茎。

“如果会议没有延长的话，你的父亲将会在傍晚回来。”将军说着拿起手机拍了一张照片，发给了他的上司后便删除了。

“Titus……”少年用无辜的眼神看向Glauca，甚至天真地叫出了他的昵称，尽管他现在脸上还沾着男人的精液，嗓子还叫得有点哑，“帮帮我。”

“……我很抱歉。”Glauca避重就轻地躲开他热切的视线，示意另外一个男人一起穿好衣服，将房门锁上后便离开了。


End file.
